


All I Want For Christmas Is Sanvers <3

by smolsawyer



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsawyer/pseuds/smolsawyer
Summary: Alex and Maggie's second Christmas... but their first with Gertrude!





	All I Want For Christmas Is Sanvers <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiara!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chiara%21).



They hear a crash from the living room. The look they give each other is priceless:  _ What the hell was that?? _ Jumping up from breakfast to see what it could’ve been, neither predicted what they saw. Gertrude was lying underneath a pile of presents, the tree, and a bunch of ornaments.

“Gertrude!!” Alex yelled, raising her voice in anger. “We just put that up  _ yesterday _ . It took  _ hours _ !!” It was their second Christmas together, but first with Gertrude. The last one had gone so smoothly… Alex remembers decorating the tree, dancing to Christmas music by the fire, drinking eggnog that was wayyy too strong — but that’s just how she liked it. They didn’t anticipate that Gertrude might change that this year, knocking the tree down and ruining all their hard work.

In the background, Alex hears a laugh. Spinning on her heels and nearly shooting lasers out of her eyes like her sister, she looks at Maggie covering her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her laughter, tears lining the edges of her big, beautiful eyes.

“What are you laughing about Maggie! We spent so long doing that yesterday and now it’s all ruined.”

“Oh, c’mon Alex,” Maggie responds, walking past her with a laugh while gently smacking her on the shoulder. “It was fun, wasn’t it?? What’s the problem in doing it again?”

After a minute of consideration, Alex’s face softens. How can she say no to Maggie? And it was pretty fun to hang ornaments, dance around, and kiss under the mistletoe. Why would she give up one more day of that? Her heart warmed at the thought of doing it all over again with the woman she loved.

Laughing, she shakes her head and walks up to Maggie, putting her arms around her neck, wrapping them tighter and pulling her in close. “Just for you,” she whispers, her breath a light tickle on Maggie’s face, and kisses her nose. Maggie laughs faintly and stands on her tiptoes to let her lips find Alex’s, tracing them, kissing them, softly at first, and then again with more passion.

Alex backs away from her with a smirk on her face, knowing it would drive Maggie crazy, even though it was hard for her to step away from her favorite thing with her favorite girl. “Maybe later babe, but first we need to fix this situation,” she says, sighing slightly, gesturing at the mess around them.

Upon assessing the damage, the found that, surprisingly, most of the ornament survived their treacherous fall. They got even luckier: if was really only the more plain ones that had broken, none of the “special ones.” Standing up the tree took a bit longer than the first time because the lights got all tangled around Gertrude’s tale, causing her to get upset and frantic. There was lots of laughter, especially when Maggie slipped on some tinsel and fell underneath the tree, demanding that it wasn’t funny while trying not to laugh and asking Alex to help her get up — which she did, after taking a couple pictures first to show Kara! As Alex reached down to pull her up, Maggie yanked hard and pulled her down too, so they were both on the floor covered in pine needles and tinsel, and laughing hard.

“Payback,” Maggie said with a smile covering her face.

Once they both shed their share of laughter tears, they got up and brought the tree up with them.

“Before we can start decorating again, we need to get in the mood,” Maggie said, squatting down to start the fire, her ass looking oh-so-fine in those jeans she was wearing. Alex’s gaze lingered a second too long. 

Maggie turned, meeting her gaze. “Oh, you like what you see, Director Danvers?” Alex blushed, embarrassed to have been caught staring, even if Maggie  _ was _ her wife. Maggie laughed and walked over, putting her hands on Alex’s waist. “I mean… I  _ know _ you like what you see, you told me that plenty of times last night.” She leaned up to kiss Alex, but paused just a breath away from her lips. “Maybe later,” she said, mimicking what Alex had told her earlier. Alex let out a dramatic sigh, shaking her head a bit.

Maggie’s fire had grown now, and outside it started to snow. Maggie joked: “Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful.” Alex then connected her phone to the speaker and began to play Christmas music, just as they had done the day before.

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light. From now on our troubles will be out of sight. Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yuletide gay…” 

Alex sang as she shimmied her way towards Maggie, who proceeded to laugh and join in. “From now on our troubles will be miles away.”

Alex’s arms wrapped around Maggie’s neck again as they began dancing to the song. Maggie’s hands found their place around Alex’s waist like usual, and they stayed like that for the rest of the song.

Only when it was over did they remember that they had to put the rest of the ornaments back on the tree. Maggie began looking through the mess for an ornament, and jumps up with an excited “ah ha!” as she found it and held it up.

Alex laughed as she said “My alien gun that you got me last year! I definitely have to put that front and center again.” Looking at that ornament brought back a flood of memories from last Christmas, remembering how they decided to only do small gifts, like a personalized ornament. Alex had found a mini replica of her favorite “oh, I call dibs” gun, while she had given Maggie a little tiramisu on a string.

She bent down to find that tiramisu, and the two traded ornaments once again. As they hung them on the tree, Maggie commented on how she was hungry now from looking at that ornament. “I think we can change that,” Alex said, hands on her hips, looking at the newly redone tree but only thinking about resuming their breakfast. Maggie walked up to the tree to fix the placement of a couple ornaments, but Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen again. 

“Maggieeee c’mon I’m hungry. The tree looks totally fine, can we just go back and finish breakfast?” Her voice was almost a whine, and even if her tone was a bit dramatic, Maggie realized she was right; her double toasted bagel was waiting for her, and her coffee was probably cold by now. Her hand still laced with Alex’s as she tried pulling her toward the kitchen, in one swift motion Maggie spun her around and gave her a kiss.

“What was that for?” Alex replied in shock, her eyebrows still slightly raised from her surprise in the spinning, the kissing.

Maggie shrugged. “Nothing really. I just love you, you know that?”

Alex’s heart swelled at the sight of Maggie standing there, her wife, the one she was going to be with forever, telling her that she loved her. No matter how many times she heard it, it felt surreal. She got the girl. Who would’ve thought.

But she couldn’t let it show, for fear of being called soft. So, she took a slightly offensive position: “You getting soft on me, Sawyer?” she asked, smiling slyly, knowing this would drive Maggie crazy.

“Ohh how the tables have turned,” Maggie said, her heartwarming laughter filling the room. “You know what, maybe I am. For you, Alex, anything: soft, sexy, badass, vulnerable, in love. But don’t tell anyone I said that, or they’ll never take me seriously again.”

Alex listen to each of those words: soft, knowing she could make this amazing woman be soft for her was something Alex never quite imagined; sexy, oh that she was, and she proved it just last night; badass, this is why it’s so hard for them to work together, because Maggie being a badass is rather distracting to her; vulnerable, the one that hurts, but the one that honestly shows more than the others just how important they are to each other; in love, the one Alex knows oh so well, the one she feels equally as strong, the one that gets her through the good times and the bad.

“Whatcha thinking about, babe?” Maggie asks, a worried look on her face.

“Nothing,” Alex responds lightly. “I just love you, too.”

And with that, they walk back into the kitchen, arms around the other’s waist, Alex leaning her head sideways to rest on Maggie’s lower but ever so beautiful head.

“Gertrude!” Maggie calls, willing her to follow them into the kitchen. “You better come with us, who knows what you might knock over next!” She shoots a knowing glance at the bonsai tree in the corner, lit with simple white lights, possibly Gertrude’s next target.

“Don’t worry, Mags.” Alex says, laughing. “Gertrude knows if she touches that, she’s in big trouble.” She gives Maggie a kiss on the head, and they disappear into the kitchen, needing to warm up their coffees again, ready to go back to a lazy day spent together, with the one they love.


End file.
